


Rubble

by AQueenOfPromise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenOfPromise/pseuds/AQueenOfPromise
Summary: After an apocalyptic event occurs in our world that decimates all life, the power to perform Alchemy throughout Amestris increases exponentially for a brief moment and then…SilenceAs the last human in our world dies their soul passes through the Gate and becomes the last source of energy for Alchemy. Afterward, after the sudden shock of power and the earth settles, a troubled atmosphere still remains.What is Amestris without Alchemy?|(Post-Apocalyptic AU based off 03 canon where the death that occurs in our world becomes the energy for Alchemy to be performed in Amestris as souls pass through the Gate. Once there is no more life left in our world that flow of energy halts and those able to perform Alchemy are left without their power in disbelief. Edward and Alphonse Elric now travel throughout Amestris and come to terms with their new reality themselves)
Relationships: AlEd, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric, elricest - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> After an apocalyptic event occurs in our world that decimates all life, the power to perform Alchemy throughout Amestris increases exponentially for a brief moment and then…
> 
> Silence
> 
> As the last human in our world dies their soul passes through the Gate and becomes the last source of energy for Alchemy. Afterward, after the sudden shock of power and the earth settles, a troubled atmosphere still remains.What is Amestris without Alchemy?  
> |  
> (Post-Apocalyptic AU based off 03 canon where the death that occurs in our world becomes the energy for Alchemy to be performed in Amestris as souls pass through the Gate. Once there is no more life left in our world that flow of energy halts and those able to perform Alchemy are left without their power in disbelief. Edward and Alphonse Elric now travel throughout Amestris and come to terms with their new reality themselves)

“Al?”

The sudden presence of voice seemed to visibly stir the air. There were no other sounds of human life to be heard and with ever-increasing certainty there would never be again, unless it was of the pair’s own making.

Edward glanced over to where his younger brother was sitting, legs hanging over the cracked edge of what was once a room in a multi-story building. They’d taken shelter there the previous night and, while the wind twisted and untwisted the frayed wires that dangled from the ceiling, all he could think about was making sure they both made it to the next day.

“Al,” he called again but this time he didn’t wait for a response and went and took a seat beside his brother. A soft nudge of his foot and a head that came to rest upon his shoulder was the acknowledgement that he got and for the moment that was enough. While they both shared responsibility equally Ed still felt the need to watch closely over his brother even though Al kept him in check the majority of the time. Wandering the crumbling streets and hollowed neighborhoods they only had each other which is how it was for most of their lives, but now they were truly alone.

A breeze came shooting up from the chasm below, stirring up dust and tiny bits of debris. It all seemed to hang in the air for a moment, paused in time, before scattering about on the uneven floor. “It really is peaceful up here.”

“Hm?” That soft voice. Even with all the hardships they’ve faced so far, Alphonse’s voice was a constant that Ed cherished.

“Once you look past the rubble it’s just like we’re sitting up on a hill back home.” Home. There wasn’t anything left of it except the body that Al was resting up against, but it was the most important piece he had. “Maybe there’s a place like that out here somewhere.” Breathing a deep sigh he buried his face into the base of his brother’s neck; his hair still smelled like the countryside and his skin was cool like the river.

There was only enough time for Edward to part his lips before Al closed them with his own. Looking straight into his brother’s eyes Al lifted him up by the arm. “How much farther are we going to go today? I mean, is there any reason why we’re still out here?”

Ed couldn’t argue with him. They’d been ordered by Mustang to scout the surrounding area but instead of heading back they ventured out. It’d been days since they’d seen another person and he remembered the shock on the guy’s face when they told him they were continuing on. There’s nothing out there, absolutely nothing. Perhaps nothing was what he wanted, although he couldn’t say the same for Al. “One more day,” he answered, resting both hands on Al’s shoulders, “how about we have one more day and then we can head back. That place you mentioned could be out here.” A touch of optimism never hurt.

“Okay. One more day.” Al nodded in agreement, pulling his brother close in an embrace. “And anyway, it’s kind of fun being out here alone even though I doubt we’ll find anything close to a grassy hill.” A second kiss. This time is was longer, warmer, an additional promise. “But I’ll still look with you.”


End file.
